Not jealous
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jean goes to pick up Levi from work but ends up being harassed by some girls. Levi isn't to happy about that. LeviJean, Fem Levi, Hetero, A/U, Alternate universe *Oneshot* Older woman, younger man, Female Levi


**Jean goes to meet Levi after work but ends up getting a little fan club**

 **Levi does not approve**

Jean stared at his phone quietly as he waited outside on a bench for his girlfriend to finish work. For the past, few months he had been dating an older woman named Levi who worked in an office. They had met at a bar and awkwardly made conversation, though he thought he looked like an idiot somehow he had managed to impress her and earn her phone number.

After a few lunch dates and meet ups they became an official couple. Though at first, he had been intimidated by her, he had later learned under her rough exterior she was a very kind woman. She was just awkward at showing her feelings is all. But he had come to understand her odd gestures of affection over time.

Levi had texted him a little while ago saying she was finishing up the last of her work. She had told him she had a half day today so once she was finished they could go on a date. But, to make it easier she had told him to meet her in town. She didn't really fancy walking half way through town in heels to meet Jean at his college.

However, Jean wasn't allowed into the work area to meet her. It was a business thing and only official colleges or business partners could enter. So instead he texted her to let her know he had arrived. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene at work and give Levi a load of trouble she didn't need.

As he sat there absentmindedly checking out his phone, Jean was unaware of the crowd that was slowly lingering in the background. It was a bunch of middle school students. They chattered amongst themselves for a while before getting the courage to approach him. Their faces red with embarrassment and giggling like little kids as they moved closer.

Jean looked up upon hearing the noise and started at the girls. They looked much younger than him, old enough to be his younger sister. Honestly none of them were his type at all. They asked the usual shit that Jean expected. If he was out here alone which he blatantly was and if he had a girlfriend. Didn't they have anything better to do?

They were all still kids in his eyes no matter how hard they tried to impress him. He was a college student, right now he was trying to focus on his studies to improve his future. That and he was a serial monogamist in relationships, he never cheated no matter what.

He had graduated high school some time ago and was a first year in college. These girls were still babies in his eyes, they should really date guys their own age as well as focus on their futures. As the girls surrounded him, Jean didn't even notice someone come out of the electric doors in front of him. The very person he had been waiting for since the beginning.

Levi walked out of her office sighing heavily. Her back hurt a little from sitting at a chair all morning and he heels hadn't been fun on the way down either. Honestly, she was relieved to have finished work. She couldn't wait to get some food and unwind after such a crappy morning, thank god they had tea bags at work.

She heard some giggling and looked up quietly. Her expression immediately changing to one of irritation and hostility in seconds. There sat on a bench was Jean surrounded by younger women. Not just any women mind you, middle school students. Most of them looking like they hadn't even got their first period yet.

She clicked her teeth in annoyance. He had a lot of nerve cheating on her after asking her out. She would not let him forget what he had done, knowing just who he was messing with. She breathed in quietly her tone filled with her barely contained rage. Levi then began to approach Jean, a menacing look upon her face which scared anyone nearby her.

As she stood behind the girls quietly making herself hidden. He was really playing with fire here, but she commended his bravery for even having the balls to do so. But he would pay dearly for even attempting such a thing. He would be severely punished for even so much as looking at another women when he was with her.

" _Jean"_ she replied darkly. She didn't like how popular he was, hoping this wasn't something that happened very often. His little fan club could leave now if they knew what was good for them. She didn't really appreciate them crowding around her man like flies. Didn't they have homework to do?

Jean looked up and panicked. If there was one thing he had learned from dating Levi, it was to never under any circumstances piss her off. However, it was too late for that now. "Levi" he cried out suddenly his tone filled with panic. He knew how this looked but he hadn't cheated on her. They had just approached him of their own accord.

He had simply been sitting here waiting for her to finish. These girls had just come up to him and started speaking while he went about his own business. He had no interest in them at all. Why did this have to happen to him? He had only wanted to go on a date with her after she finished work.

The girls looked at Jean and then Levi. Who was this random woman and why was she looking at them so scarily? Didn't she have better things to do? "Who's this old hag? Don't say she's your girlfriend? Honestly, why is a hot guy like this with some old lady?" the girls grumbled amongst themselves.

Levi snapped. Who the hell were they calling old? She was 25, very much in her prime. Where the hell did these little brats get off on calling her old? She then glared menacingly at them, a dark aura surrounding her as she stared them down like a fish on a chopping board. She would not forgive them for that insult.

" _Who are you calling old you shitty little brats?"_ she growled darkly. How about they try stealing Jean from her when they had grown up a little bit and gotten experience? Who the hell found baby faced brats who acted all whiny and childish all the time attractive? Waiting on guys to spoil them and never give anything back.

The girls whimpered fearfully upon seeing Levi become so scary. Just who in the hell was this woman? She seemed really dangerous to them. No way did they want to get on her bad side. They then rushed off like the devil was on their heels. Some of them even crying.

Jean shivered nervously. Yep, Levi was really mad right now. He swallowed trying to buck up his courage. He really hadn't done anything wrong here and was completely innocent. "Levi I… I'm sorry. I wasn't cheating I swear. They just randomly came up to me and started to talk to me. I was just sitting here waiting for you honest!" Jean babbled anxiously.

He really hoped she wouldn't storm off and leave him. He had been really looking forward to seeing her and now she was in a bad mood. Just how did this day do such a 180? How had things gone from chilling outside and browsing on his phone to dealing with Levi now the devil incarnate due to her current rage.

Levi turned to face Jean but her expression had softened compared to before. But she was still annoyed about the whole situation mind you. She would have to keep Jean on a leash from now on. If she had known he gathered that many girls when she wasn't about she would never leave his side, but then she had a job so that wasn't possible.

He was many things, a dork, a cute little cinnamon roll, a dork and sometimes a bit of an ass. But he was not a cheater. He was a serial monogamist and she knew this very well indeed. She then turned away folding her arms crossly and huffing. "You're paying. It's the least you can do to make amends" she grumbled sternly. After putting her in a bad mood it was the least he could do.

She would have to keep an eye on him from now on, glaring at any woman who even dared to approach him. Making sure that no other girls got any ideas ever again. Maybe leaving hickeys on him would do it, marking him as hers and scare them off. Hell, she would leave bite marks if she had to.

Jean nodded obediently and got to his feet. He did feel awful about upsetting Levi like this. But he could tell from her tone that she had softened compared to her scarier mood. He then hesitated and asked, "Are you jealous?" in a curious tone. While he was used to seeing Levi wear a scary expression, she seemed a little more intimidating than usual.

Levi stiffened and stopped in her tracks. Her pale cheeks flushing with a gentle blush as she realized that he had caught onto her. She then growled crossly, frustrated at being caught out by someone younger than her. He really was intelligent for a teenager, more often than not acting as her biggest weakness and strength.

"Don't push it brat" she muttered under her breath. How could she admit that she was jealous of all things? It would look ridiculous for a woman her age to be jealous of teenagers. She wasn't some high school student who constantly got anxious about every little thing, but she was still a woman after all.

Jean smiled fondly. She totally was, but he thought it was really adorable. He had never really seen Levi make such an expression before. It only made him like her even more. "It makes me happy" he replied playfully. It at least showed she cared about him if she was able to react in such a way. She could deny it all she wanted but it was clear as day.

Levi blinked and turned to him staring him down like a fish. She then scoffed at his comment "Don't let it get to your head brat" she retorted sternly. He better not get any ideas from this. Jean had a big enough ego as it was. This whole seeing her jealous would only add to his cocky attitude and she really didn't need that. It would only piss her off further.

Jean simply laughed under his breath. At least she was willing to admit it even if she wasn't obvious about it. He then slowly took her hand winding his fingers in her own to which she happily complied by taking his hand. It was about time they got that lunch.


End file.
